vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Snake
Summary Punished "Venom" Snake, also known as Big Boss, and formerly known as Ahab, V''', '''Big Boss's phantom, or simply Snake, was a mercenary commander, formerly a combat medic for Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF). Big Boss made him led Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven as his body double. Venom Snake served as a decoy to place all focus on him so that the real Big Boss could work under the radar. The phantom was killed by Solid Snake during the Outer Heaven Uprising, an operation directed by the real Big Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher with weapons Name: 'Punished "Venom" Snake, Big Boss, Ahab, Big Boss's phantom. '''Origin: 'Metal Gear '''Gender: Male Age: 60 at Death Classification: Combat medic, mercenary commander Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Stealth, Infiltration and Espionage, Expert Pilot, Master of CQC, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives), Light Manipulation (With Stun Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (With Stun Arm), Fire Manipulation (Via White Phosphorus Grenades), Sleep Inducement (Via tranquilizer darts and sleeping gas), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Portal Creation (Can use wormholes to extract personnel, equipment and vehicles from the field and transport them directly to Mother Base), Invisibility (With Stealth Camo and Parasite Camouflage), Weather Manipulation (With Parasite Mist and Fire Support), Invulnerability (With Parasite Armor), Perception Manipulation (Can slow down his perception of time with Acceleramin Pills and speed it up with the Phantom Cigar), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold and Poisons (The Sneaking Suit provides insulation from the environment and protection against toxins) Attack Potency: City Block level (Matched Volgin briefly and is a convincing doppelganger to Big Boss), higher with weapons Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Big Boss, dodged Quiet's sniper rounds) Lifting Strength: Class M (is physically nearly identical to Big Boss, even fooling those closest to him, such as Kazuhira Miller) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss, can resist the explosion of armored vehicles) Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: Cardboard box, combat knife, thermal and NV goggles, a wide variety of lethal and non-lethal weaponry in the form of handguns, assault rifles,sniper rifles, light machine guns, submachine guns, shotguns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, grenades, mines, and explosives *'iDroid:' Holographic interface device that provides Snake with live info on the terrain, weather, and position of objectives and marked targets. It also serves as a communication device that keeps Snake in touch with Diamond Dogs' staff and allows him to manage Mother Base's development from afar, this also allows Snake to call-in requests for airstrikes, chopper support, airdrops to change or re-supply his current equipment, and the dispatch of military vehicles and buddies for support. *'Int-Scope:' Binoculars used to recon remote areas. Integrated with a directional microphone feature and analyzer that allow Venom to listen to sounds from hundreds of meters away and analyze the skills and abilities of soldiers he focuses on. *'Fulton Recovery System:' Surface-to-air recovery system, it allows Snake to extract supplies, weaponry, vehicles, animals and people from the area and transport them to Mother Base, at max level the device is replaced by a wormhole generator that allows for indoors extraction and eliminates the chance of failed recoveries due to weather conditions. *'Bionic Arm:' Myoelectric prosthesis for Snake, it enhances his natural abilities by providing him with increased mobility, speed, and precision. The basic model enables the use of echolocation to locate enemies, prisoners, and animals within a radius of 100 meters. The sonar is activated by punching the ground. **'Stun Arm:' Delivers a 1.2 megavolt electric shock capable of incapacitating enemies. The battery is charged by kinetic energy generated by the wearer's natural motions, supplemented by solar power. When reaching maximum charge, it releases multiple air-to-ground lightning strikes, incapacitating all targets within a 40-meter radius, it can penetrate through ceilings and cover. **'Hand of Jehuty:' It releases a detachable "Wisp" weapon forward, capturing and pulling a target towards the user. **'Rocket Arm:' Allows Snake to launch his arm like a missile, guided with a mounted camera that allows him to control its flight path. **'Blast Arm:' A lethal variant of the Rocket Arm that explodes on contact with the target, can also be used to perform lethal explosive strikes in close quarters. *'Sneaking Suit:' A special military garment made of highly-resistant aramid weave that offers superb damage resistance, It clings tightly to specific parts of the body, speeding up recovery from wounds and increasing the endurance of the user. Like other models before it, it provides insulation which protects the body from dangerous substances and allows the user to operate in extreme climates and damp conditions. It also incorporates noise-dampening soles that allow the user to run without making a sound. *'Parasite Suit:' Special prototype combat suit based on the Skulls' parasite technology. Used in conjunction with cartridges containing parasites to activate the same special abilities as the Skulls. **'Parasite Mist:' Covers the entire field of battle with mist, greatly reducing visibility. **'Parasite Camouflage:' Turns the user completely invisible. **'Parasite Armor:' Makes the user invulnerable to damage by covering its body in a layer of metallic archaea. Intelligence: A highly skilled and experienced combatant having been trained extensively by Big Boss himself. Weaknesses: Not very smart academically speaking. He also tends to underestimate certain individuals, which caused his death at the hands of Solid Snake. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts, allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with a knife and a handgun; thus, he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who're otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws, and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them as a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire group of soldiers. As a former MSF soldier, Venom was personally instructed by Big Boss himself in the utilization of the technique. After being subjected to hypnotherapy, he obtained Big Boss' memories and combat experience, making him just as proficient as the man himself. *'Fire Support:' Snake can request a variety of airstrikes for multiple strategic purposes. **'Bombardment:' Drops heavy explosives on predetermined targets. **'Smoke dispersal:' Drops multiple smoke bombs on predetermined locations to hinder the vision of enemies and conceal his movements. **'Sleep gas dispersal:' Drops sleeping gas on predetermined targets to take them out non-lethally. **'Chaff dispersal:' Disperses metal strips across a large area that temporarily jam radio frequencies and disable electronic devices. *'Weather Modification:' Snake can request for the local weather to be modified for strategic purposes. **'Clear Sky:' Current weather is dispersed. **'Rain:' Causes heavy rainfall and thunder, works even in arid regions. **'Sandstorm:' Kicks up a sandstorm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Konami Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Perception Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Metal Gear Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8